Tables
'Table's Sometimes, it's just nice to have a place to sit and eat your cake. Scroll down and take a look at the range of table designs we have, from desks to stow-away counters you will find nearly everything to suit your Minecraft style. 'Standard Range' The standard tables shown below fit well within all minecraft environments, both use Slabs as flooring and are not confined to wood, experiment with Stone and Cobblestone Slabs to see what best suits you. 'Standard Table' '' 'You will need: ''''x4 Fence' x4+ Wooden Slabs 'Try out a variety of sizes, from small dinning tables to huge feasting halls' 'Miner's Table' The Miner's Table fits very well into the Miner's Seating range, but use it where ever feels best, the legs are made from Stairs instead of Fences to give a sturdier, more Dwarven look. You can make this table as big as you'd like, the smallest is 2x2. You will need: x4 Wooden Stairs x4 Stone Slabs 'If stone slabs don't meet your room's theme, then try Wooden or Cobblestone' 'Bar Man's Table' The Bar Man's table is used against a wall and is similar to a Standard single table just with a bit more padding! Also try placing multiple in a row to make a real looking bar. You will need: x4 Signs x1 Fence x1 Trapdoor 'At the end of a long meal, the table can quickly be folded away in a neat fashion' 'Fold Down Desk' Looking for something to place in your newly built study room? Look no further! The Fold Down Desk fits right in among your book cases and gadgets. You will need: x2 Trapdoors 'This was built using WoodenSlab floors but try it without for a higher table' 'Retrac-table' A genious invention for a modern home or Redstone whizz! The pistons here are powerd by Redstone Torches but with some niffty circuitry, they can be linked up to a lever and are easily made retractable. You will need: x4+ Redstone Torches x4+ Pistons 'Dig two blocks down, place the Torch and the the piston on top to make this automatic standing table' '''Simple Table (1.8 ONLY) New with 1.8, are these marvelous little tables you can make with fence posts and pressure plates. I just threw this picture together pretty quick, but it shows that it could work anywhere. Note: You cannot place cakes on these. 'You will need: '''x1+ Pressure Plate (either works) x1+ Fence Post 'Simply place a fence post, then a pressure plate on top of that.' 'Oriental Table' (1.8 ONLY) A light, elegant table that combines the best of a woodsy, back-country look with the modern elegance of a present-day city. You will need: Pressure Plates Fence Posts 'Construction similar to Simple Table. Signs placed as in the Bar Man's Table also add a nice touch.' Work Desk A compact working desk for nooks and crannies of a miners house. You will need: ''' '''1x wooden stair 1x bookshelf 2x stone slabs 'a simple design, and very editable.' Category:Job Table and Chair